


Staring At The Stars

by WhiteWolfCraft



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 21:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2556314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteWolfCraft/pseuds/WhiteWolfCraft
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The night was cold, the sky clear and a small smattering of stars was visible through the light pollution of the city. Mark was looking up, his head resting on Jake’s arm that was slung around his shoulder, his friend a warm presence by his side.</p><p>He was singing softly, slurring a few words, his tongue heavy by the beers he had consumed.</p><p>“Are you singing High School Musical?” Jake asked, an amused lilt to his voice, and Mark turned his head, grinning at Jake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Staring At The Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pronoe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pronoe/gifts).



> I wrote this for [pronoe](archiveofourown.org/users/pronoe/pseuds/pronoe) and I have absolutely no idea who these players are. Everything mentioned in this fic is based on what pronoe told me about these guys.
> 
> (She also checked it for me, any remaining mistakes are all mine)
> 
> I hope you like it, love! 
> 
> The title is from Passenger's [Staring At The Stars](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LJXcac9zI74)

The night was cold, the sky clear and a small smattering of stars was visible through the light pollution of the city. Mark was looking up, his head resting on Jake’s arm that was slung around his shoulder, his friend a warm presence by his side.

He was singing softly, slurring a few words, his tongue heavy by the beers he had consumed.

“Are you singing High School Musical?” Jake asked, an amused lilt to his voice, and Mark turned his head, grinning at Jake. He raised his voice a little, shattering the quietness of the night.

“You moron,” it was whispered in his ear with fondness, the arm around his shoulder tightening a little, and Mark smiled, drawing out the last syllable of the song before falling silent.

The walk from the bar where they had celebrated his birthday to his apartment was a bit long but Mark enjoyed it, the city quiet and peaceful around them, the fresh air clearing up his head. Not clear enough to not stumble on the stairs leading to his apartment and Jake laughed at him while wrapping an arm around his waist, his grip tight and secure.

“Thank you,” Mark mumbled when they stood in his cramped little hallway, after Jake had taken Mark’s keys to open the door, shutting it behind them. Mark suddenly felt tired and leaned against the wall after shrugging off his coat.

“Hey,” Jake murmured, stepping close, right into Mark’s personal space. Mark hummed as answer, resting his head against the cool wall behind him, letting his eyelids drop.

“Did I wish you a happy birthday yet?” Jake asked, his voice soft and gentle. Mark could feel the warmth radiating off him, caught a whiff of his cologne and sweat when he took a deep breath.

“Yeah, you called me up ridiculously early to shout it in my ear,” Mark answered, a grin tugging at him lips. He heard Jake chuckle softly, his voice closer when he said: “Right, I forgot that.”

A hand brushed over Mark’s shoulder, running down his shirt, fingers hooking themselves into the fabric and holding on. Mark opened his eyes, glancing at Jake’s hand before meeting his gaze.

They stared at each other, the air between them loaded with tension. Jake’s eyes shone with emotions, bright sparks of happiness and excitement overshadowed by doubt. It was a look Mark was familiar with, it was the same look Jake had right before big games.

“I should wish you a proper happy birthday then,” Jake continued after a few long minutes, licking his lips. Mark’s gaze flickered down to his lips and up again, steely determination replacing the doubt in Jake’s eyes.

A nervous fluttering filled Mark’s stomach as Jake inched closer, fingers tightening their grip on Mark’s shirt. Jake swallowed, mere inches from Mark’s lips, and leaned forward, brushing his lips over Mark’s.

“Happy birthday, Mark,” he whispered against Mark’s lips when he pulled away slightly, pressing their lips together for a chaste kiss before taking a step back, releasing Mark’s shirt.

“Jake,” Mark breathed out, pushing away from the wall to grab Jake’s shoulders, pressing him against the opposing wall as he slotted their lips together, covering Jake’s body with his.

“What about my present?” he asked, breaking away for air. Jake was panting but managed to shoot him a grin, pushing them both away from the wall, grabbing Mark’s hand and tugging him into the rest of the apartment.

“I could be your present,” he suggested, wriggling his eyebrows and Mark laughed, pulling a grinning Jake back to kiss him again.


End file.
